Unplanned
by xosweetdreamsxo2
Summary: When life throws perfect Song Li an unplanned pregnancy, it brings more than just a baby into her life.


Shit.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

_This isn't happening. It can't be happening. Why is this happening?_

Song gulped and plopped herself on the floor against the bathroom door. How could this be? she thought. Of course, she understand how this situation became. What she was wondering was, why did this have to happen to her of all people? Her heart pounded and her palms began to sweat. She worked to try and slow her breathing but in vain.

"I'm homeee!"

Shit.

Song held her breath, hoping her roommate wouldn't know where she was. She heard the door slam and her roommate going through the kitchen cupboards, probably looking for food.

"Oy, Song! It's your turn to cook dinner tonight. Work was absolutely horrid today," Dorcas continued to yell throughout the tiny apartment the girls shared. Song stayed quiet. She didn't want to have to tell Dorcas her unexpected plans. It would require too much explanation that Song was just not ready for.

"Song! Where are you, you slag?" Footsteps were heard passing the bathroom. Dorcas was probably checking Song's room.

"Song this isn't funny! I know you're here, your wand's on the table," Dorcas yelled worriedly. Noticing the bathroom door closed, Dorcas rapped on the bathroom door.

"Song, are you in there?"

"No!"

"What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" Song yelled back, burying her head in her hands.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Dorcas asked confused and worried. This was far from typical Song behavior.

"Leave me alone!," Song yelled back. She didn't want to face Dorcas just yet, even though she knew she should talk to her best friend.

Dorcas banged on the door. "If you don't open this door right now, I will blast it off its hinges. So open it right now!" Dorcas yelled back. Dorcas pulled out her wand but before she could do anything, the bathroom door opened, showing a glum Song. There had only been a handful of times Song looked so depressed; a few school related incidents, but more recently the death of her brother.

Dorcas put down her wand and looked at Song concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Song walked out and just pointed behind her. She went and pulled herself up to sit on top the kitchen counter, keeping her head down the whole time. Curious and worried, Dorcas glanced into the bathroom. Her eyes widened at what she saw sitting on the bathroom sink counter.

Song kept her head down, waiting for Dorcas to come out the bathroom. Five minutes passed before a shocked face Dorcas came out. Stunned, she stood right by Song, staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand. Biting her lip, she shot a look of pity towards Song. The room was filled with tension as both girls thought deeply.

Song finally spoke up. "You know I peed on that, right?"

"Shit!"

* * *

Song Li was the least likely girl to have an unplanned, out-of-wedlock pregnancy. She had been top of her class at Hogwarts, particularly in Potions, was a seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for four years, and a prefect for two before becoming Head Girl in her final year. After Hogwarts, Song began her training in medical magic. Following her completion, Song was hired to serve as a mediwitch and potioneer for the Montrose Magpies, the most successful team in the history of Quidditch. She was independent, beautiful, and successful. Unlike her playful Gryffindor twin brother, Song was reserved, shy, and serious when needed be (although less so around Dorcas). She was the type of girl that didn't commit mistakes like an unplanned pregnancy.

There was another reason, more shocking, as to why Song Li becoming pregnant was unexpected. She had never been, for lack of better words, _deflowered_. Song protected her virginity like a mother bird protected her eggs.

"Sex is a necessity of life!" Dorcas exclaimed. They were in their 5th year back at Hogwarts. Dorcas had just come back from "dormitory date" (as she so eloquently called her sex rendezvouses) with a 6th year Ravenclaw. Their dorm mates were away, leaving the room empty for the two best friends. Song laid down the book she was reading.

"There are plenty of people that don't have sex and are perfectly fine."

"Song, they're called nuns and priests."

Song began a long speech of the dangers of sex that included unplanned pregnancies (ironic isn't it?), sexually transmitted disease, broken hearts etc. Dorcas looked at her as if she had sprouted an extra head. Once Song was finished, Dorcas began to unbutton the top two buttons of her shirt, further showing off her well-developed cleavage.

"What are you doing?" Song asked, a little uncomfortable by Dorcas' actions. Dorcas jumped off the bed and smoothed her school skirt.

"I am going to have a good snog or, if it comes to it, a shag. I like sex, I will continue to have sex, and I will enjoy sex, because, it is" she paused for a dramatic effect, "a necessity of life." With one last look in the mirror, she was off to find a new male conquest.

Some of Song's reason for not having sex had to do with her insecurities. It wasn't that Song was ugly; quite contrary she was very attractive. She was half Chinese, half English, with her Asian characteristics from her father winning over her white characteristics. She had dark hair that fell in shiny straight sheets past her shoulders. Her small pink lips and round dark eyes stood out against the paleness of her unblemished skin. She was a petite girl, falling in the 5'2" -5'4" height range. A great many men had been attracted to her. Song had dated a few blokes here and there (most of them forced dates on behalf of Dorcas), but Song was too shy when it came to physical intimacy. Her first kiss didn't happen until her seventh year, and even then it was awkward and embarrassing (also another story for another time). As beautiful as she was on the outside, inside she felt unattractive. If she felt unattractive, then surely she looked unattractive, and therefore, men would not be attracted to her in that way.

But, the true reason Song did not engage in coitus, the deeper reason, was that Song was scared. To give her virginity away was to give a piece of herself away to another human being. That type of trust involved in the physical act of sex terrified her. While sex to Dorcas was not a matter that greatly troubled her ("sex and making love are two different things" she had once told Song), sex was quite a big deal to Song. Sex and love were intertwined with each other in her mind.

"Okay," Dorcas peered into a food container and handed to Song, "so let's start with the big question. Who's the father? Unless this is some type of divine miracle and you're the next Virgin Mary."After the initial shock wore off, a couple of showers, and a food run to their favorite Thai take-out place, the two girls sat on their large purple sofa and began to discuss Song's unexpected "surprise" for lack of better words.

Song slurped a noodle. "Pass."

Dorcas look at her incredulity. "This isn't 21 questions, Song. Unless, that is...you don't know who-"

Song interrupted, "Trust me, I know who the father is. I'm just not ready to say it yet."

"Well, I think, as best friend and future godmother of this child, I have the absolute right to know who the father is. You have always talked against sex and now, I have to find out that you finally did the deed when you are bloody knocked up," Dorcas talked in her fast and loud tone, "which in all honesty you should have told me AFTER you had sex, but all will be forgiven if you just told me who the father is!"

Song grimaced. "I know, I know. I should have told you, but….it was complicated situation."

"Complicated? How is sex complicated? You snog, you get naked, he sticks it in, boom bam there, you're done! What is so complicated about that?"

Song looked down at the sofa and traced an imaginary design on the fabric. She softly muttered something but Dorcas couldn't hear.

"Use your words," Dorcas snapped. As much as she loved her best friend, she was a big angry for the secrecy. After all, they told each other EVERYTHING.

Okay, almost everything. There was some things -BIG things- that Dorcas kept from Song, but that did not matter at the present moment.

"I was drunk," Song muttered embarrassingly, her cheeks blushing as she said it. Dorcas mouth dropped. The fact that Song had sex was shocking enough; but to have drunken sex?

Priceless.

Dorcas laughed so hard it took her a good five minutes to calm down as Song glared at her friend.

"Oh Merlin," Dorcas wiped the tears from laughter away, "that was a good laugh."

"Glad to see you laugh in my time of need," Song snapped, although she had to admit it was slightly funny.

Dorcas smiled brightly, showing off her pearly whites. "Alrighty dear, you won yourself some time. You don't have to tell me who the father is….yet."

"Thanks for your permission," Song replied sarcastically. She finished off her noodles and took a sip of butterbeer.

"Are you suppose to have butterbeer when you're pregnant?"

"Dorcas, I just found out. How could I possibly find out this information between now and 20 minutes ago?" Song snapped back. As much as she loved Dorcas, her best friend seemed the entire situation was amusing. Song felt as if her life was ending and deserved a more melancholy tone for the current state of events.

Dorcas stared at her roommate. This shouldn't be happening to her, she thought. After everything with her brother's death (and the issues surrounding the death that poor Song was oblivious too), Song did not need another obstacle thrown at her. Furthermore, she, Dorcas, was the promiscuous one of the pair and she should have been in this position, not Song.

Dorcas, unlike Song, knew she was a pretty girl. Like her best friend, she had dark hair although her was much longer and thicker, cascading down in thick waves. Too often was told how similar she looked to the beautiful Muggle actress, Elizabeth Taylor and even had violet colored eyes framed by thick luscious lashes. It gave Dorcas a surge of confidence to be compared to such an icon, but also made her a bit prideful. Dorcas knew guys looked at her lustfully (she had a more curvaceous body then compared to her stick thin roommate) and could snatch any guy, single or taken, that she wanted. She was use to getting what she wanted. She had grown up an only child in a rich, pureblood family and therefore was rotten spoiled. Thankfully, her friendship with Song toned down the selfishness and spoiledness.

It was no secret that Dorcas liked her boys. In no means was Dorcas a slag, but there had always been a steady line of male companionship. There had been close calls and too often Dorcas found herself anxious when her time of the month hadn't come. It had certainly come close to it a few months earlier. But that's a tale for another time.

"Fine," Dorcas sighed and shaking her head out of her deep thoughts. "Do you know how far along you are?"

Song pulled her legs to her body and wrapped her arms around them. She twisted the silver ring on right hand nervously. "Barely 4 weeks, I think." Dorcas did the math in her head and grinned wickedly.

"You tart, the week of Valentine's? Is that why you were out Valentine's day?" She unsuccessfully dodged a pillow thrown at her.

"Don't make me hurt you. I hear pregnancy hormones are off the charts."

"Please, I can still take you down just like I did in third year."

"Oi, that's only cuz I tripped on Jen's dirty robes!"

* * *

I hate Valentine's day, Song thought. It's the most despicable, awful day that only should be celebrated in the corners of the world where no one could possibly survive.

Cheery one, isn't she?

She nursed her glass filled with firewhiskey (her third that night) as the bartender/owner wiped down the counter. Rather than going to the Leaky Cauldron, Song opted for a lesser known wizarding bar, Phoenix's Fire. It had once been a popular pub for wizards and witches alike years ago, but when the Leaky Cauldron was built directly to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Phoenix's Fire popularity began to dwindled. Song had remember hearing her brother Philip mention to her one time in passing. It seemed like the perfect place for her to go and hide away from the lovestruck world. Thankfully the owner of the pub also disagreed with the dreadful holiday (something about his fiance running away with his brother) and kept the drab bar from being decorated with any pink, red,or heart-shaped designs (unlike the Leaky Cauldron).

The day had been awful for Song. Apparently, someone played a cruel joke by declaring himself her secret admirer and filling her medical training office with hundreds of rose petals. As the day progressed, owls delivered her little trinkets such as jewelry, clothing, and chocolate.

Bleh. Any other time Song would have been relatively okay with it (not delighted, but not terribly annoyed). But alas, her least favorite holiday had been the cause for these gifts, causing her to throw them all out and ban anyone around her from using the word "Valentine's".

Wanting nothing more than to go home and drink herself into a stupor, she had received an owl from Dorcas.

_Song, dear, you know how much I love you? And you love me too?_  
_If that's not enough, remember when you ruined my favorite sweater? Yeah, I still haven't forgotten, you tart. I'm having a date at the house. Please don't come back until at least past midnight (and even then, come in with caution). Know any screaming you hear from me is not of pain, but pleasure. _  
_Love you! and have a happy Valentine's day (I know you just love this holiday)!_

_Cheers, _  
_Dorcas_

Annoyed at her roommate (but giving in), Song took a finishing swig from her glass. She gestured to the bartender for another round.

"Now, what is a beautiful woman like you sitting all alone in this bar?" Song glanced up from her firewhiskey to the source of the voice. She rolled her eyes as she realized who it was. It had been almost two years and even though they had never said more than five words to each other, Song knew exactly who he was.

"Sirius Black. Don't you have to enlarge someone's head somewhere?"

**  
**


End file.
